Cards of Fate
by darkfire serpent
Summary: Weiss kreuzCCS fusion crossover. AU


I do not own weiss kreuz or card captor sakura. Okay origanly this was going to be a crossover with Witch hunter robin, however I was half asleep when I wrote this  
  
Chapter 1- Rainy day  
  
A young girl sat on a padded ledge looking out the cracked attic window as rain fell down outside the orphanage. A warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulder's. In her lap was a sketch book and an old box of colored penciles. The girl laid the book and pencils next to her and rested her forehead against the window . "Sayuka are you ok?" The girl smiled softly as she turned to the owner of the voice. What looked like a black cat stuffed animal with butterfly wings was floating in midair it's catlike eye's looked at her as it's tail swayed behind it. She sighed and plucked him out of the air and hugged him. "As long as you, Kero, Tila, Sam, and me are together I'll be fine Spinel." she whispered. He looked at her sadly, Sam and Tila were currently out and no one else wanted anything to do with her. Children were going missing from the orphanage everyone there was scared of 'the witch child" as the called her.  
  
A section of the floor opened and a young girl and boy came up. "Sayuka look what we got!" Sayuka smiled at the two as the girl held out some flowers. "Their beautiful Tila." Tila giggled "so were the florist's." Sighed Tila going starry eyed. Sam snorted at her. "Hey I know tomorrow I'll take you there." announced Tila ignoring the glare she got from Sam. "That sound's wonderful." exclaimed sayuka. "Tila you just want an excuse to ogle at them." Tila turned to Sam smiling slyly at him. "do I detect a hint of jealousy." Sam tried to cover up a blush and glared harder at her but didn't respond. "Hey where's Kero?" asked sayuka. Tila paled "Oh no! He must still be at the flower shop." exclaimed Tila. Sayuka's eye's widened "Kero!" she jumped up forgetting she was still holding spinel and ran to the trap door. Before they could stop her she was down the stair's and out of the orphanage door. "sayuka wait!" yelled Sam and Tila but she didn't stop.  
  
'Kero I have to find kero!' her mind screamed as she ran down the street paying no heed to the rain. "He's that way." said a voice startling her. She looked down and realized she was still holding Spinel. He pointed left, knowing better then to ask just how he knew which way to go she nodded and raced of in that direction. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to bring an umbrella and that she definitely wasn't wearing proper clothes for this weather. She shook it off that wasn't important she had to find kero.  
  
at the koneko  
  
Kero sat perfectly still using his stuffed animal act. He knew something wasn't right as soon as they entered the shop earlier. When Tila and Sam had gotten ready to leave he had slipped out and hid under a display case and watched.  
  
Just as they were closing up Aya noticed a flash of yellow on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, his eye's widened. It was a stuffed animal a very strange one too. It looked like a yellow gold teddy bear, with two diminutive feathered wing's, it had a long tail with a small brown tuft at the end. "Hey Aya what's that?" asked Omi. "A stuffed animal one of the school girl's must of dropped it." said Aya shrugging.  
  
The door to the shop opened and Manx came in they looked at her. "hello weiss you have a mission." Kero was certain now there was something wrong with these four. Aya set the stuffed animal on the counter and followed the rest of weiss. Kero followed unknown to any of them. Kero watched as the four young men sat down. he floated to the ground and sat on one of the stair's. The lady plopped a video tape into a VCR.  
  
"Weiss their have been a string of kidnapping's." said a male voice as images of missing children appeared on the screen. "They all have one thing in common, they are all from the this orphanage ." An image of the orphanage where Sayuka lived appeared. "The one's responsible have been Identified as these four men." an image of four men appeared on the screen. "Hunter's of the night deny these evil beast's there tomorrow's." the light's flicked on. "so who's in?" the woman asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"me too."  
  
"so am I."  
  
Aya simply nodded. Kero zipped back up the stair's he just made it back as the four men came back up. Manx headed to the door a sudden frantic knocking startled them. "If your in there please open up, please help." a voice called out weakly laced with panic. Manx opened the door just as a small girl with crimson hair collapsed into her arm's a small black stuffed animal similar to the one Aya had found earlier fell out of her arm's. "please don't let them get me." the girl whispered just before falling unconscious. They looked up just in time to see a black van drive by.  
  
OK I'm stopping here for now. 


End file.
